My Ouran Life
by sunahra.tanvir
Summary: Sakuya is the first girl in the host club. See how she gets along with the others and how she charms the ladies. Also see her fall in love with .


_**Sorry if it is bad. This is my first story.**_

* * *

I hate Ouran's frilly yellow girls uniform, so that's why I chose to enter Ouran as a guy. This is how it started, I was walking by Ouran's building (I had a girls look) and I saw my friend, Maria, with her boyfriend. He had blonde hair and purplish eyes, when he saw me coming he looked at me and smiled and said "You're looking beautiful, today." I said "Thanks" and we parted ways. By the way I was going to St. Lobelia at that time.

Then the jealous Maria told me to sit and listen to her blabbering. She told me that she finally brought up the courage to confess her love to Tamaki, the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes. But, he said that he's interested in another girl and she wants to figure out who that girl is. So, she asked me to help her find out the girls identity. At that time, I was like "Oh, so that's not her boyfriend!" And I really didn't listen to what she said after the courage to confess part.

Because of Maria's blabbering, I was late to school and St. Lobelia is a very strict school to people who aren't in the Zuka club. So I was expelled. Not for being late but, knocking down a teacher when she was about to hit me. When I came back home, I told my brother, Hinata, who is two years older than me, that I got expelled. He said that he was happy I got expelled and that he'll admit me into Ouran High. (I told my brother because my mom and dad are both dead.)

While my brother was admitting me to Ouran, I sat outside watching the people passing by. I was watching and watching until I saw Tamaki. He came up to me and said "What're you doing?" I replied "Just waiting for my brother." Then I remembered what Maria said to me and unknowingly I asked him "Do you have a girlfriend?" Tamaki's reply was "No, I just tell girls that to not make them sad." I went like "Oh!" and then Tamaki left.

My brother came out holding a frilly yellow dress. When I saw that dress, my face looked as if I was about to vomit. By looking at my face my brother understood what I was thinking and said "You have to wear it, if you're a girl." Then I said "What if I admit as a boy." Then my brother said "Sure, I'll just go in there again and change your gender. Like that'll work!" "It might." I said in my baby voice. He said "Alright, but you have to live at your friend's house for a year and no money from me." "Ok!" was my careless reply.

Today is my first day at Ouran. I am too excited and maybe a little scared. I went to my class and introduced myself. My teacher told me to sit in the middle of the Hitachiin twins. (The teacher called them that.) Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Throughout the whole class they bugged me so much that I wanted to prank them. After class was done, I followed Hikaru and Kaoru to music room #3. They went in and after a few seconds I went in. When I opened the door I saw rose petals fluttering and Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, a guy with glasses and black hair, a guy who looked like an elementary student, and a tall guy with black hair.

"Oh, it's a guy." was what they said. But, then the guy with the glasses said "Maybe, he's a homo." After hearing that I got angry and moved my hand accidentally and made a vase that looked very expensive fall of its stand. Then the glasses guy said "He has to pay for the vase. It's $3334." "Ok, I replied but then remembered what Hinata said. I then said "Sorry, but I don't have any money now." Then Tamaki said "He doesn't look that bad. Let's make him a host!" "Can, I live with one of you?" I asked. They said "No!" And I had to sleep on a bench on the street.

So now I am a member of Ouran High School Host Club. Today is my second day at Ouran and I am running late for the club. I open the door and I see them dressed as kings and princes. They tell me to wear the costume so I go to change in the changing room. I come out and the host club guys are all looking at me. They said "You're a girl!" I blushed and said "Did you see me changing?" "No, we saw your St. Lobelia's card" said Kyoya. "Man, I knew I should've taken it out. Swear you won't tell, if you do they'll make me wear that frilly dress." was my reply.

They asked me why I joined Ouran and I said "I got expelled for hitting a teacher." The twins looked at each other and said "We're going to like her." Then I asked them again "Can I live with you guys? Please, my brother agreed to let me admit as a guy, only if I didn't use his money or his house for a year." They all said that I can live at their house and I chose to live at the twins' house. Now my journey at Ouran has started.


End file.
